


Ma petite fille

by DumbNico



Series: Secure. Contain. Protect. [2]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Baby Names, Child Abandonment, Comfort, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Newborn Children, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: After escaping the SCP foundation, SCP 096 and SCP 106 hid in a cave, which they now call home. As they settle there and go hunting, Shy and Larry start to wish for a child. One day, as one of them goes hunting, the other discovers a small surprise in the woods, that for sure will love forever.Also, soft Radical Larry ahead 😂😅
Relationships: SCP-096/SCP-106 (SCP Foundation)
Series: Secure. Contain. Protect. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Ma petite fille

**Author's Note:**

> To let you know, this story might have some typos in it.
> 
> Like almost all of my stories 😅

It's been a month, since SCP-096 escaped the facility along side SCP-106. The two SCPs, who were madly in love with each other, decided to run into the woods and hide in a cave.  
The cave was large, dark and deep. Perfect for them to hide in and try to spend their immortal lives in there, without getting caught.

They would spend the days hunting and playing, and the nights would be spent staring at the stars or making love inside the cave. Larry would be held tight by Shy, cuddling and keeping each other warm, and yet capable of looking at the sky.

"I don't remember the last time I was looking at the stars..." Shy stated.

"That's because you've been kept in containment for decades...I don't blame you for that, love..." Larry murmured.

The two still stared at the sky quietly, before a question came in Shy's mind. He felt ridiculous thinking about it, but he thought that it might be worth it to try and ask Larry the question that lingers his mind.

"Larry? Do you, uh... Have you ever thought of having kids? With me?" Shy asked.

Larry was quiet for a moment, before his answer made Shy extremely happy.

"Well, I had a daughter once, when I was young...I have no idea if she's still alive...But yes! I would love to have a child with you!" Larry responded. "But how? Are you capable of carrying young? That would be a bit weird..."

"I don't know if I can carry young..." Shy responded sadly. "But I thought that we could take a baby from an abusive home or from an orphanage, when no one is looking..."

They both smiled and gently kissed each other, before heading into the cave to rest.

***

Larry went hunting again the next morning, while Shy stayed in the cave, decorating and cleaning it. That cave became their home, since the breached containment. The two SCPs managed to build and steal furniture. They used clay to make a furnace, even though they eat raw meat. But if they are going to have a child, either captured or conceived by them, they needed the furnace. They couldn't feed their little one raw mean.

As Shy finishes cleaning, he starts to hear cries. Cries that sound like the ones of a newborn baby. 

He followed the noise, until he came across a small box. Shy slowly aproached the box and slowly opened it. His pale eyes open in shock and surprise. Looking at what's in the box made Shy think that his and Larry's wish to come true. There was a small baby in that box. A baby.

Shy lifted the baby and took a closer look at her. She still had a diaper on and the box had a lot of clothing and rags in it. This made shy think that maybe the baby was abandoned by her mother. He wrapped the baby in some of the clothing and began rocking her gently.

"Poor baby girl..." Shy murmured as he kept rocking the baby. "Who could have done this to you? Don't worry, angel. Me and Larry will take good care of you. We will be your new parents...And we will love you so much.."

The baby finally falls asleep and Shy places her back in the box, before picking up the box slowly and taking it to the cave. He searched for some wood, so he can make a crib. He didn't want their daughter to sleep in an old dirty box.

***

Larry arrived an hour later at the cave, with a large cow dragged behind him. He noticed that he's getting welcomed by a happy Shy. He takes the old man by the hand and takes him inside a smaller room inside the cave, where a wooden crib containing the lost and found baby, and a few stolen toys placed around on stolen furniture.

"I'd like to introduce you to our new friend..." Shy murmured softly.

Larry got closer to the crib and saw the babu girl sleeping and well fed, as Shy made sure they have the proper food for their little one too. Larry began smilling and a small giggle came out of his mouth. This apparently woke up the little girl. Larry was happy and that made the little girl a bit confused. 

Larry picked the baby up and held her close to his chest. He made sure that he won't hurt the baby or cause her to decay. He just met her, but he seemed to already love her. Just like Shy, who was looking at the two with a soft and small smile.

"Hi there...Nice to meet you, love..." Larry murmured softly, causing the baby to smile.

"I found her in the woods...In a box." Shy murmured as he got near Larry and their new baby.

"Shitty humans being shitty parents, I see..." Larry spoke as he notices the baby girl holding a tight grip on his finger. Larry couldn't help, but smile at that.

"Shh...Don't swear near her." Shy whispered frustrated.

Larry rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the baby he's so happy to call his daughter.

"Thought of any namea for her?" Larry asked.

"I was thinking of the name Jolie...I heard that it means "pretty" in french..." Shy answered.

"...Jolie...Ma petite fille..." Larry murmured while cuddling his little girl.


End file.
